List of Deaths (T:NB)
The following is a list of character deaths on AManInGreen's Transmutation: New Blood. Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person. This is possible by: one, killing the person when they are still alive and two, killing the person while they're infected. A kill point is added by a character who does any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death. Deaths Volume 1 - 339 Deaths Volume 2 - 39 Deaths Volume 3 - 55 Deaths Volume 4 - 45 Deaths Volume 5 - 78 Deaths Volume 6 - 37 Deaths Kill Count *Biters - 394 (1 Possibly) *Anthony Callahan - 32 (3 Caused; 2 Indirectly Caused) *Haylee - 18 (4 Caused; 1 Indirectly Caused) *Brendan - 16 (4 Caused) *Kaitlyn - 15 (8 Caused) *Neftali - 10 *Eddie Dagley - 10 (2 Caused) *Ashaki - 10 (1 Caused) *Joseph - 9 (1 Caused) *Wilfred - 9 (1 Caused) *Taylor - 8 (2 Indirectly Caused) *Unnamed doctors - 8 (6 Indirectly Caused) *James Straub - 7 (Including Himself; 4 Caused; 1 Indirectly Caused) *U.S. Military - 7 *Ricky - 6 (3 Caused) *Rebecca - 5 *Harriet Drost - 5 (1 Caused) *Albert Drost - 5 *Quintrell - 5 (1 Caused; 2 Indirectly Caused) *Tia - 5 *Adam Collier - 5 (1 Caused) *Robert - 4 *Josue - 4 (1 Caused; 1 Indirectly Caused) *Steve - 4 (1 Caused; 1 Indirectly Caused) *Marisa - 4 *Katie - 4 (1 Caused) *Kirk Briggs - 4 (4 Indirectly Caused) *Christopher - 4 (2 Caused; 1 Indirectly Caused) *Johnny - 4 *Stuart - 4 (Including Himself) *Luke - 4 *Logan - 4 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Christian Shurtleff - 4 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Aliyah - 3 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Ben - 3 (Including Himself) *Gaby - 3 *Sam - 3 (Including Herself; 1 Indirectly Caused) *Damon - 3 (3 Indirectly Caused) *Damion - 3 (3 Caused) *Bunty - 3 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Anthony Rosa - 3 (2 Indirectly Caused) *Jim Woffard - 3 (3 Caused) *Neil Anderson - 3 *Kasey - 3 (1 Caused) *Erika Jansen - 3 (2 Indirectly Caused) *Kevin Curtiss - 3 *Petra - 3 *Ford - 3 (2 Caused) *Eric - 3 (Including Himself; 1 Caused) *Pete - 2 *Mr. DeFillippi - 2 (Including Himself; 1 Indirectly Caused) *Bella - 2 (1 Caused) *Destiny - 2 (1 Caused; 1 Indirectly Caused) *Jeffrey - 2 (1 Caused) *David - 2 (1 Caused) *Mark - 2 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Alyssa - 2 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Seth Knox - 2 *Hudson McCallson - 2 *Kristopher Ericson - 2 *Sabian Starks - 2 *Louie Walker - 2 (2 Caused) *Otto Knuutila - 2 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Kayla Johnston - 2 *Don - 2 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Spencer - 2 (1 Caused) *Buckley - 2 *Bud - 2 *Derrick Mackiewicz - 2 *Anna - 2 (Including Herself; 1 Caused) *Phoebe Walker - 2 (Including Herself) *Geoff - 1 (Including Himself) *Patrick - 1 *Kelly - 1 *Kristian - 1 *Elaina - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Cecilia - 1 (1 Caused) *Mrs. Morley - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *John - 1 *Beth - 1 (Including Herself) *Robin - 1 *Shaun - 1 (Including Himself) *Aliya - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Justin - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Amanda García - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Mikey - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Charles Powell - 1 (1 Caused) *Cody - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Dominic - 1 *Julio - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Rex - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Elliot - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Marc - 1 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Terry - 1 (Including Himself; 1 Caused) *Jerry - 1 (1 Caused) *Grace - 1 *Wilma - 1 *Gretchen - 1 *Morgan - 1 *Hope - 1 (Including Herself) *Caitlin - 1 (Including Herself; 1 Caused) *Fort Trumbull soldiers - 1 Category:Transmutation: New Blood